familysffandomcom_pl-20200213-history
IMVU 2013
Nielogiczna gra alias niedorobione simsy... |-|Outfity= for Mruku.png|Ann w szeksi bieliźnie dla Mruka Mroczna Ann.png|Ann w kiecce, którą wybierała tak długo, że Nya się wściekła xD seksi Ann.png|Ann i bielizna nr 2, kupiona na wypad do sexy klubu xD Mrukkun.jpg|Mruku jako TapMadl xD Lisa outfit 1.png|Lisa style nr1 Lids outfit 2.png|Lisa style nr2 oto i lord.jpg|Oto i lord~~ xD Hm, sexi!.png|Mmmr.. xD princess.png|Lajk e princess! (i bez wodogłowia xD) |-|'Słitfocie'= Ann bawi sie w Chopina2.jpg|Ann udaje, że umie grać xD Ann emuje w wannie2.jpg|Ann emuje w wannie xD Ann robi słitfocie2.jpg|słitfocia xD Forever alone z misiem2.jpg|forever alone xD striptiz na stoliku2.jpg|striptiz dla ubogich ;D slodka.jpg|Kjuti profilówka An xD Moja morda w IMVU.PNG|TajemniczY Koneko xD Dance.jpg|Ruszaj tyłkiem, Kłoniu~ Snap TfM49zLcpT1087416943.jpg|Erotyczny taniec z 3 złote Snap_jVNY6DqNfz388439307.jpg|Paczaj na mnie~ Biczplis.jpg|Jestem zbyt boski, aby się na was gapić. 16hlu05.png|Milord w wersji IMVU xD Snap JFSpE82qKx207985423.jpg|Shinowy "wiktoriański ciul". So serry <3 koneko i wielki leb lisy.jpg|Koneko i jeszcze wielki łeb Lisy xD annilisapoprostugotuj słitfocie.jpg|Ann i Lisa robią pierniki z piernikowego mleka xD dat ass slitfocie.jpg|DAT ASS XD słitfocia wikia stajl.jpg|Słitfocia grupowa WIKIA STAJL xD wikiastajl2 słitfocie.jpg|Lisa i Ann i ognisko wikia stajl ;D gdybym mial gitare slitfocie.jpg|Gdybym miał gitarę... i gdybym umiał na niej grać xD annxzebra oraz shin forever alone xD.jpg|ann x koneko oraz shin forever alone xD wikia siedzi... na czachach.jpg gramy~~.jpg|Lisa robi to co zwykle kiedy jej się nudzi... wersja nołlajfowa xD ze smokiem.jpg|głaszczę smokę xD słitfocia na rusztowaniach.jpg|Taka tam słitfocia... na rusztowaniach xD wiatraki słitfocia.jpg|Takie tam... na wiatraku ;D |-|Pairingi= An i Nya w wannie.jpg|Yuri Ann/Nya w wannie ;D Ann i Kłoniu w wannie.jpg|Ann i Kłoniu w tejże wannie ;D Ann i Mruk na stole.jpg|Ann i Mruk kiziają się na stole xD Ann i Mruku macają się.jpg|Macanki z Mrukiem pod parasolem Mruk i Ann w wannie.jpg|Ann i Mruk w wannie Mruku w cycach.jpg|Mruk w cycach Ann xD Yuri w basenie.jpg|Nya i Ann w basenie (i moje wodogłowie xD) Dżisas jaoi.jpg|Uwaga yaoi MrukxKłoń !! Snap_UfvGDpgnau348960887.jpg|A to zboczuchy, gapią się na jaojce Snap_ZuuZAC5a0g5234735.jpg|KłońxNya Snap_sDPFFoSaDr1814090984.jpg|Wszystkie laski moje~ Snap_saWvb5HSDq408976823.jpg|Jaki trójkącik~ bilard.jpg|seksy z Kłoniem na stole bilardowym :o ann i koniu paringi.jpg|Ann i Kłoniu w trochę innym wydaniu xD sowahalinkaparingi.jpg|Ann oraz (o zgrozo!) soffa Halinka! so romantic paringi.jpg|Och, jakie to romantyczne! *mdleje* patataj paringi.jpg|Ann x Mruk x Kłoniu po Red Bullu ;D AnniKonekowpudle randomy.jpg Wikiastajl2 słitfocie.jpg annxkomorkaimvu.jpeg|best pairing ever xD Ann x MobilnyLord annxkomorka again.jpg annxkomorka again2.jpg nyaxkomorka.jpg|a tutaj zdradzanie Ann z Nyą... wypad z lordem xD.jpg|wypad z lordem do kawiarni xD Tańce.jpg|Zatańcz ze mną raz, ostatni raz~ jak w komedii romantycznej paringi.jpg|Całowanie pod wodą jak w komedii romantycznej xD Naruto lol pairingi.jpg|Naruto pierwszy raz w życiu zmacał babę xD macamy Saskłacza paringi.jpg|Nie łudźcie się, on i tak jest gejem xD paringi sasucz.jpg|Naruto, to nie tak jak myślisz... |-|Randomowe foty= Ann i Kłoniu wiszą.jpg|Ann i Kłoniu WISZĄ XD Końszpiefujący.jpg|Mały szpiegus Kłoń.. Snap_38WZ3W5kNY253451135.jpg|Szpiegus Kłoń wersja nie mogę wejść na party. randomowefoto.jpg|Ann i jej wyimaginowany przyjaciel Koneko, Ann i Lisa na hustawce.jpg|jedna hustawka nie znaczy jedna osoba xD takie tam pod szubienicą xd.jpg|takie tam pod szubienicą... pod szubienicą.jpg na drzewie...jpg|a to menda, nie pomoze wejsc xD AnniKonekowpudle randomy.jpg|Ann i Koneko poszły do pudła :D kokosswiateczny randomy.jpg|Eee... kokos w czapce Mikołaja? xD partywikiastajl randomy.jpg|Ann i jej głupkowaty zaciesz na niedźwiedziu :o profanacja randomy.jpg|Ankowe dupsnięcie na grobie i wgap Koneko gin spamerze randomy.jpg|Ann ukarana za spam na wiki ;D gincie trolle randomy.jpg|Zbanowani okres randomy.jpg|Okres? o.O wtf randomy.jpg|osochodzi? xD rytualne pieczenie pianek przy ognisku.jpg|rytualne pieczenie pianek zbiorowe slizganie xD.jpg|prowadzę wszystkich... tyłem... to nie najlepiej się powinno skończyć xD /Lisa densimy~~.jpg|dance, dance~~ ann, mruk, lisa i ich grupa taneczna.jpg|grupa lisa, ann, mruk wystąpiła ponownie xD w powozie....jpg|taki tam wypad wikiowy... oppa wikia stajl.jpg|OPPA WIKIA STAJL poszukiwanie oświecenia.jpg|Lisa poszukuje oświecenia... Lisa magic 1.jpg|Magic xD Lisa magic 2.jpg|Magic cz.2 lewitujacykubek.jpg|Lewitujący kubek ;D Nie ma to jak zniknie ci polowa ciala.jpg|nie ma to jak zgubic gdzies polowe ciala za scianą ಠ_ಠ nie otwieraj.jpg|nie otwieraj, jeszcze sofa wyleci albo co Q_Q xD Spili Lisę xD.jpg|Czego mi tam dolali? Q_Q /Lisa Attack~~.jpg|attack~! titanic yuri.jpg|Titanic yuri WIKIA STAJL xD syry konia.jpg|Z cyklu "Ile osób można wcisnąć na jedno miejsce" + syry Kłonia xD znowu ban.jpg|Ann ponownie zbanowana xD lol randomy.jpg|Zabawy Lorda w IMVU maupa randomy.jpg|Jakie słodkie zdjęcie rodzinne... przynajmniej tak to wygląda. xD pająk randomy.jpg|Siedzę na pająku, deal with it! czterej pancerni i Ann randomy.jpg|Czterej pancerni i Ann. bans na czołgu 2 randomy.jpg|Już wiemy, co robił Kentin w szkole wojskowej. bans na czołgu randomy.jpg|Znowu bansy na czołgu ;D |-|So epic= Snap_dofk3PNJwq198816314.jpg|Najlepsza poza ever facecat randomy.jpg|Facepalm level up - FACECAT! lisasuperman ramdomy.jpg|Lisa niczym superman ;D facepalm lvl up.jpg|facepalm lvl up --> facearm Snap S7k5lRrY5z1844353347.jpg Snap 5uW6Dfnzpk1286651407.jpg|Lisa-duuch xD Takie tam Mruk w powietrzu.jpg|Takie tam latanie... ufoki.jpg|Tańczę z ufokami! ;D plz xD.JPG|Nya i jej problemy xD problemy nyi2.jpg|Problemy Nyi część druga xD naruto stopa epic.jpg|Odpoczynek na mega stopie Naruciaka walka pająków epic.jpg|Walka pająków w wykonaniu Ann i Koneko lololololololo epic.jpg|Sexy pozy na czołgu King Kong epic.jpg|King Kong :o giń ziemniorze epic.jpg|Giń ziemniorze! |-|Dla dorosłych= Dejku romans.jpg|Wszystkie zdjęcia z Dejkiem kwalifikują się jako "dla dorosłych" xD tango przytulango.jpg|Tango - przytulango w gaciochach xD wikiporno.jpg|Pornuchy WIKIA STAJL xDD Seksy!.jpg|DAKE I KOŃ? Seksy!!!.jpg|Jaki tyłek. <3 Nieznajoma.jpg|Koń z nieznajomą NieznajomyiKoń.jpg|Koń molestuje nieznajomych NyaKłoń.jpg|Koń i Ann w samej bieliźnie. Mrr. 0700 dla dorosłych.jpg|0-700-880! ann koniu dla dorosłych.jpg|Ona tańczy dla mnie... a ja emuję pod krzesłem! dups dla dorosłych.jpg|Dups. chlejem dla dorosłych.jpg|Nieładnie propagować alkoholizm na wiki, Ann! Mruczan lol dla dorosłych.jpg|Seksy. seksy pod prysznicem dla dorosłych.jpg|Tu też. zoofil Ann dla dorosłych.jpg|Kolejny argument na potwierdzenie teorii, że Ann to zoofil (ale to nieprawda!). |-|Cytaty= Ryuccloud: Żeby tak być uzależnionym od komórki, aby chodzi się z nią na randki.. Blackdirlla: Ja się przynajmniej z nią nie lizałam jak co niektórzy. >.> *patrzy na Nyę i Ann* Annonimka: Ja go wcale nie lizałam! No może trochę.. Odrobinkę.. Kategoria:Społeczność Kategoria:Familiowicze Kategoria:Obrazy Kategoria:Gry